Remember When
by Late Night Author
Summary: Songfic - Remember When by Chris Wallace. Sebastian and Hunter broke up five years ago. Hunter wants Sebastian back and at the Dalton reunion five years later, it's time for him to take his chance. Oneshot.


**Song: Remember When by Chris Wallace**

**Remember When**  
**Huntbastian Oneshot**

"Wow, look at you!" Jeff laughed, "You finally got a haircut!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, ruffling the blonde's hair, "You still haven't got one, blondie."

Jeff rolled his eyes, smiling, "I can't believe you came! I didn't think you'd come!"

"You planned it, I knew you would cry if I didn't," Sebastian snorted, "Where's Nicky?" he asked sarcastically.

"Um...setting up the stage with Blaine," Jeff said.

"Why is Blaine here?" Sebastian snorted.

"I invited anyone that ever went to Dalton!" Jeff said happily, "Wes and Kurt came too!"

Sebastian wrinkled his nose, "Gross, you invited gay-face?"

"Oh, I see you've never changed, meerkat," Kurt rolled his eyes, walking over, "Jeff, Nick said he needs your help with color matching."

"'Kay," Jeff smiled at Sebastian and ran away.

"So...did you get back with the cyclops even after he cheated on you?" Sebastian started taunting him already.

"It was an accident," Kurt rolled his eyes, "And yes, I did, Sebastian. Who are you with?"

"No one," Sebastian said, "Hunter broke up with me at the end of senior year, I'm sure you heard about it. "

Kurt sighed, "I wasn't going to bring it up."

Sebastian shrugged, "I don't care. I haven't had a boyfriend since. I let someone in and they let me down."

"Jeff said he didn't think it would work with long-distance for college," Kurt crossed his arms, "You shouldn't hold grudges."

"And you shouldn't be this annoying, but it's happening," Sebastian smirked.

"Five years and you haven't thought of better insults?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

Sebastian grabbed a glass when a caterer walked by and took a long drink of alcohol he was going to need it to survive this reunion.

* * *

Sebastian walked away from the entrance quickly and into the crowd when he saw Hunter walk in. Nothing had changed with these Warblers; the music was up and people were dancing around while Jeff sang on stage, dancing around with a few other former Warblers.

He didn't want to talk to Hunter. He didn't even want to see Hunter.

Sebastian stalked through the crowd and then ran straight into someone, falling to the ground, "Shit. Sor-" he stopped when he saw Hunter was the one that he knocked down.

"Sebastian," Hunter said in shock, "I didn't think you'd show up."

"Neither did anyone else," Sebastian snapped, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Sebastian, wait," Hunter grabbed his arm, "I miss you."

"You broke up with me," Sebastian said simply, walking away.

Hunter sighed. He knew he made a mistake the moment he said he thought they should take a break five years ago, but he didn't want Sebastian to be hurting while he went to college. He didn't realize that he was the first person to actually see Sebastian's soft side until the day after they broke up and Sebastian was in a horrible mood, pushing freshman and basically screaming and snapping at anyone who tried to talk to him.

The day after that, Hunter graduated and never saw Sebastian again. He tried calling to check on him but always got his voice mail. He left messages, but Sebastian never replied. Eventually, he called Jeff to make sure he was okay. Sebastian had started going to Scandals again and drinking.

Hunter regretted everything he said that week for the last five years and he wanted to show Sebastian that he still loved him.

Hunter saw Jeff get off stage and ran up to him. Time to prove it.

* * *

Sebastian sat at his table, sighing. He was bored. Blaine already made him leave Kurt alone and stop picking on him and he really didn't have anything else to do. Call him anti-social, but he didn't feel like talk to any of the Warblers.

"Hey," Hunter said into the mic and Sebastian's eyes widened.

"I'm Hunter Clarington, for those of you who don't know me," he pursed his lips, "I made a few mistakes with one of my relationships...I would really, really like to fix them and prove that I still love you, Sebastian. Come up and sing with me."

Sebastian snorted, not caring if everyone was staring at him, "No thanks."

Jeff and Nick grabbed his arms and drug him up to the stage (despite his protests) and shoved him up there, making Jon block his way (considering he was ripped).

Sebastian glared at him, "You're going to get it, Clarington," he whispered as the band started playing and Hunter started singing to him.

_"I'm sitting with an empty glass,"_ he sang, trying to get Sebastian to look at him,_ "and a broken heart, thinking to myself, 'what have I done?'."_

Sebastian rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and standing there.

_"'Cause as my future got bright, we started losing light and I couldn't see that you were the one,"_ Hunter started to sing louder and faster, still trying to get him to listen to what he was saying with the song.

The whole time Jeff was practically fanboying with Trent. They called Huntbastian first five years ago and Jeff wanted them back together.

_"So can we push, push, push rewind? Go, go back in time,"_ Hunter got closer to him, _"When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine? Take, take, take me back. I wanna go back. Back to what we had..."_ he pursed his lips and grabbed Sebastian's hands, making him dance with him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sang the chorus with him. The sooner he got this over with the sooner he could leave.

_"Do you remember when we started this mess? My heart was beating out of my chest!"_ they sang.

_'Stupid Hunter,'_ Sebastian thought,_ 'Stupid Hunter and his hidden meanings.'_

_"Remember when we stole your dad's car? I never thought we'd take it that far!"_

**"Just do it," Hunter whispered, "It'll be good revenge for grounding you last week."**

**Sebastian pursed his lips and turned the car on.**

**"Sebastian, what the hell are you doing?!" he heard his father calling as they sped out of the driveway.**

**Hunter laughed, "I can't believe you just did that!"**

**"Neither can I!" Sebastian laughed with him, "He's going to be so pissed."**

_"Oh, we were flying so high. Yeah, partners in crime,"_ Hunter sang.

_"So why'd we ever say goodbye?"_ Sebastian sang, finally taking another solo from Hunter, remembering everything. Stupid Hunter.

_"Remember when we, when we, had it all?"_ Hunter sang.

_"Do you remember when?"_ Sebastian sang quietly.

_"I wish I was still the only one running across your mind,"_ Hunter sang, grabbing Sebastian's hand and trying to get him to look in his eyes. He wanted him back and if he could just get Sebastian to see that...

_"I guess I just wanted you to know,"_ Hunter sang, _"Oh from your ruby lips to your finger tips, I can't believe I let you go,"_ he pulled Sebastian against him and Sebastian finally looked at him.

Sebastian swallowed for a second and started singing, moving away from him, _"So can we push, push, push rewind? Go, go back in time? When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine. Take, take, take me back. I wanna go back. Back to what we had..."_

_'Why am I singing this? I'm not supposed to want him back,'_ Sebastian thought,_ 'Damnit! Stupid Hunter!'_

_"I'm hanging by a thread, I'm tearing at the seams,"_ Sebastian sang at Hunter, _"Holding on to what we used to be. And I should let you go, but I just won't give up."_

_"Push, push, push rewind. Go, go back in time. When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine. Take, take, take me back. I wanna go back, back to what we had!"_ Hunter sang, grabbing Sebastian's hands again and smiling when he saw a small smile on Sebastian's face.

_"Do you remember when started this mess?_" Sebastian sang, _"My heart was beating out of my chest!"_

_"Do you remember when we stole your dad's car? I never thought we'd take it that far,"_ Hunter sang, smiling at him, knowing there was a possibility he had gotten Sebastian back.

_"Oh we were flying so high,"_ Sebastian sang.

_"Yeah, partners in crime,"_ Hunter sang back at him.

_"So why'd we have to say goodbye?"_ Sebastian smiled.

_"Remember when we, when we had it all?"_ they sang together,_ "Do you remember when?"_

Everyone there clapped loudly.

"Hey," Hunter whispered.

"Hey," Sebastian smiled as Hunter walked over to him and felt Hunter's lips meet his, closing his eyes and kissing his (ex?) boyfriend back.

They all clapped louder, especially Jeff and Trent.

"We should talk outside," Hunter pursed his lips, "In private."

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

"I'm not good with talking about my feelings," Hunter shuffled his feet when they got outside, "You know that. So...I sang them. I meant every word of it. I want you back."

Sebastian swallowed, "You broke up with me, Hunter."

"I didn't want you to hold yourself back while I was at college!" Hunter defended.

Sebastian sighed, crossing his arms, "I held myself back either way."

Hunter sighed, "So what do we do n-"

Sebastian kissed him deeply again, "This," he breathed, "You want me back? You can have me."

Hunter smiled, kissing him again.


End file.
